


Ineffable Christmas

by katychan666



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Christmas, presents, Crowley and Aziraphale equals ineffable Christmas indeed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ineffable Christmas

Aziraphale’s eyes widened when the demon Crowley suddenly walked inside of his bookshop and just immediately pushed something that looked like a present right into his face. The angel was quite surprised and confused to say at least, cocking his head to the side and he cleared his throat, blinking a few times and then he waited for a little bit, just to see if Crowley was going to give him any context for the sudden gift, but the demon wasn’t saying much as he was just standing there, looking rather awkward and Aziraphale chuckled softly - the serpent was probably shy and he then just took the present that was handed to him, thanking politely even if he didn’t know what he had done to deserve it all of the sudden. 

“Thank you, dear, for the, um, present,” said Aziraphale and started turning the wrapped up present around in his arms. In was soft and he grinned, Crowley just standing there and he then just shook his head. ‘’Not to be indelicate, but what is the special occasion?” asked Aziraphale, kind of afraid that he might had forgotten about something - was it their anniversary or something? Aziraphale tried to remember, but nothing came to his mind and in the end he decided that he would ask, just in case. Crowley narrowed his eyes and then shifted from one leg to the other and then clasped his hands together.

“It’s Christmas time, angel,” said Crowley and Aziraphale nodded - yes, it indeed was. Well, soon it was going to be anyway and he then just rubbed the back of his neck. Was Crowley gifting him already? But it was still more than one week until then and he then laughed softly. “This is what humans do, don’t they? Gift each other  _ presents _ ,” said Crowley and then looked down, feeling awkward. “At least that was what a friend of mine said to me,” he quickly added on and Aziraphale nodded. 

“Oh, that is very true,” said Aziraphale and then smiled. “But usually, humans gift each other on the 25th of December, you see,” said Aziraphale and Crowley’s smile faded. Yes, he knew all of that, but he wanted to be  _ early _ with his present. Maybe he went ahead and decided to give the present to Aziraphale because he was a tad too excited about it. Not that he would ever really admit it, but it truly was exciting, wanting to see the angel’s reaction when he would unwrap it! And Crowley couldn’t wait so long, he was too impatient and he then just pressed his lips together.

“Oh, I know, I know,” said Crowley. “It’s an early Christmas present?” asked Crowley and Aziraphale chuckled. He had known Crowley from the beginning of times and he knew when his demon was getting impatient and this was just that - the serpent just couldn’t wait for the 25th to come around, could he? In his eyes, that trait of Crowley’s was extremely cute - not that he could ever say it though. Crowley got mad when he just insinuated that he was  _ nice,  _ so calling him adorable would be just… a bit not good. Still, he smiled and then thanked the demon again. Crowley was getting a little bit annoyed because Aziraphale placed the gift down -  _ wasn’t he going to open it up? _

“Why, thank you very much, my dear boy,” said Aziraphale and Crowley smiled softly. “I can’t wait for the Christmas to come around so I can open it,” said the angel, only teasing because he just knew that Crowley was going to try and persuade him to open it earlier than that and that was exactly what Aziraphale wanted to see happen. Maybe he was feeling a little bit too playful that day and he just chuckled because he could just tell that that didn’t sit well with Crowley over there and he then just cocked his head again. 

“You won’t unwrap it right  _ now? _ ” blurted out the demon and Aziraphale chuckled. Oh, so Crowley wasn’t even going to be trying to be subtle about it. Wow, someone really was in a rush and the angel only shrugged.

“Wouldn’t it be more special if I wait until Christmas?” asked Aziraphale.

Crowley shook his head - he couldn’t wait that long. It was impossible and he then opened up his mouth. “No,” said Crowley. “You cannot wait that long, that’s eight days from now,” said Crowley and Aziraphale grinned - yes, just a little bit over a week from now, but it was hilarious how serious Crowley was taking this. Aziraphale was also very curious and excited to open it up, he wondered what the demon got for him.  _ Not one of his bebob music, was it?  _ Aziraphale loved the festive season - mostly for the food, he wasn’t going to lie - but that year was going to be even more special. It was going to be the first Christmas since he and Crowley became an  _ item _ and he smiled. Though, it felt they’ve been together much longer than that. They were, just both of them didn’t realise it, in a way. “ _ I _ cannot wait that long for you to open it,” said Crowley in the end and then just crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Ah,” said Aziraphale and then snorted. “Thought that that would be the case, yes,” said Aziraphale and Crowley impatiently started tapping with one foot against the floor. “I suppose it wouldn’t be bad if I open one present early this year, huh?” asked Aziraphale and Crowley only nodded and then smiled. The angel picked up the gift and his heart leaped up to his throat. Oh, he hoped that he would like his present. Crowley really tried hard and he then just curiously moved closer to his beloved angel. Aziraphale chuckled because he realised that he better start unwrapping Crowley's present or the demon would burst with excitement.  _ Again, adorable. _

"Any time now," said Crowley and Aziraphale finally decided to get to it. He sat down again and then rubbed his palms in excitement. Crowley just stood there and watched the angel, slowly unwrapping the wrapping and it was driving him insane how slowly the other was going. But, Aziraphale wanted to savour in the moment - it wasn't like Crowley gifted him often with stuff. Also, he wanted to save the pretty wrapping paper and Crowley only groaned and then went back to whining. "Why so slow, angel?"

Aziraphale smiled. "Patience, my dear boy. I just want to save this pretty wrapping paper," said and the demon rolled his eyes.  _ It was literally just a paper, nothing more.  _ Why was Aziraphale making it out to be so dramatic?

"It's just a piece of paper."

"That I want to save."

"Why?!"

"To remember this moment by in the future," said Aziraphale simply and Crowley finally shut up. Again, he couldn't argue with his angel because the way he put it was really something else. Even so, if roles were reversed, Crowley still wouldn't bother with that, he'd just tear the presents open. Aziraphale really appreciated how there were plants on the wrapping paper and it made him chuckle.  _ Silly little demon.  _ "Ah, finally opened it. Let's see what you got for me, darling," said Aziraphale and Crowley felt his heart skipping a beat because  _ it was finally happening.  _

The first thing that Aziraphale saw in there was a cookbook and he happily clasped his hands together. "Oh, how thoughtful of you," said the angel happily and Crowley proudly smiled. He thought that Aziraphale would probably like a cookbook - lately, the angel was trying to improve his skills in the kitchen, despite Crowley still not getting it why as Aziraphale could quite easily miracle himself something sweet to eat, but again, Aziraphale claimed that it was more  _ fun _ the old fashioned way. Crowley didn’t get it, but he also didn’t question either because the angel in the kitchen was absolutely adorable. Aziraphale even had his own apron, which was adorable as hell and the demon only shook his head. “I’ll make us something sweet for the holidays, Crowley,” said the angel happily and Crowley smiled.

“I’d like that,” said the demon and even though he wasn’t a particularly big fan of food, he didn’t mind being Aziraphale’s guinea pig when it came to testing his recipes. Aziraphale smiled and then continued with the unwrapping of the presents. Inside, he discovered a sweater  _ and a coupon.  _ Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, but then turned the so-called coupon around and his eyes widened when it was a coupon for crepes in Aziraphale’s favourite coffee shop. Happy, Aziraphale rubbed his palms together and then glanced at Crowley, who was just happily smiling over. He could tell that his angel liked that gift and when Aziraphale took a closer look at the sweater, he snorted. On it, there was a snake, wearing a Christmas hat  _ and sunglasses.  _ Oh, did Crowley make this himself - some miracles being used, probably.

“My, my,” said Aziraphale and chuckled. “This is quite an unusal sweater,” he commented and Crowley felt his mood sinking - he didn’t like it? But he made sure that it was unique and sweet. He searched the entire London for a sweater that he thought would be the most special and perfect for his angel, but he couldn’t find anything and that was exactly why he decided to miracle one of his own - especially for Aziraphale, it was custom made and all of that. One of the kind and Crowley crossed his arms on top of his chest. Aziraphale better appreciate his efforts.

“You don’t like it,” said Crowley and Aziraphale quickly shook his head - that couldn’t be further away from the truth. In fact, he loved the present and with a snap of his fingers, the sweater was on him and Crowley was having a hard time keeping it together because his angel looked lovely with his present on and he clasped his hands together.

_ Adorable, adorable, adorable, adorable- _

“It’s amazing, I love it. And it’s exactly my size, huh?” asked Aziraphale and then to show his gratitude and placed a kiss on top of Crowley’s cheek, who then turned and kissed him properly, the angel gasping softly as he returned the kiss and then after a while, the two of them pulled away, a bright flush upon Aziraphale’s cheeks and Crowley was back to smiling and looking all smug like per usual. “Thank you, again, so much.”

“You’re welcome,” said Crowley and then smiled. “Did you get me anything, by the way?” asked he demon purely out of curiosity and Aziraphale nodded. “Oh, what is it?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” said Aziraphale and Crowley’s jaw dropped -  _ what he was going to make him wait until Christmas?!  _ But he gave his present early and Crowley knew that it was on his ando not on Aziraphale, but still. It only seems fair that- “Christmas is just a few days away.”

“You can give it to me early!”

“Nope, I’m more of a traditional angel, you see, my dear.”

“But, I gave you my gift early and-”

Aziraphale chuckled and then kissed Crowley again. “Be a good demon and wait for a few more days,” said Aziraphale and wasn’t backing down. Crowley tried to change his mind, but it was useless… it was needless to say that the next eight days were going to be long. You had Aziraphale on one side, trying to keep the presents hidden from his boyfriend and there you had Crowley, who was trying to find the presents. Aziraphale was a sneaky angel, Crowley couldn’t get close to the presents.

_ Poor, poor serpent.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ☺


End file.
